Fallen Moon
by Yami Sennen
Summary: Yugi hates moving! But his grandpa is making him move yet again, but this time it's to stay, to a place called Domino City. A small city in Japan that was under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. Yugi dreads moving there, but he stays open minded to possibilities. But, is Yugi too quick to judge his new home? He may just find more than new friends there.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! Also I don't own the soda brand Mountain Dew! That credit goes to the original owners and creators. Of course we all know that Mountain Dew is the nectar of the gods! LOL! :D Also, I don't own any songs that are used in this fan fiction ownership goes to the original. **

**WARNING: This fan fiction may contain some character bashing, as well as random cameo appearances from different characters.**

**NOTE: I'm going to finally start incorporating different shipping's into my stories. I apologize if they're not very good. But they'll get better as I go.**

**Yami:** I promised that I would have this posted, and I am keeping it. Here is the new and improved Chapter 1 of Fallen Moon. I hope you all like it as much as you did when you read it the first time.

_**Chapter 1 - Moving...AGAIN!**_

Yugi hated moving. He hated having to start over at a new school, meeting new people and making new friends, only to leave them behind and start all over again somewhere else. The whiplash his heart was experiencing was starting to get old.

Yugi, a 15 year-old boy, with light amethyst eyes, cool tri-colored spiky hair, and a classic ivory skin tone; lived with his grandfather, Solomon Muto who was about 72 in age and stood just about as tall as Yugi; after his parents and twin brother passed away in a fire that consumed their family home five years ago.

Solomon owned his own hobby shop, which you would think would want to make him stay in one location. Oh no, not Solomon Muto. He could never seem to find somewhere that he deemed fit enough to call home. An example, they were no located smack dab in the middle of the shopping district in Tokyo, Japan and Solomon thought that business would do ok. Well, it did more than ok, Solomon's shop was full of egger customers from the time he opened the door to the time that he actually had to kick people out in order to close up shop. For a while, Solomon was pleased by this, but he quickly grew tired of the crowded city life. He wanted to live somewhere quiet, but refused to move to the country due to the lack of probable business. So, he decided to down size to some place smaller and chose to relocate to Domino City, dragging his grandson with him.

Moving had become such a regular event in their lives, Yugi had begun to lose count of how many different places they had lived in the past year. Then again, he didn't really care for most of the places so he guessed it didn't really matter. He was never there long enough to make them memorable anyways. 'Some childhood.' He said to himself, on more than one occasion.

But Yugi didn't complain. He knew how much this hobby shop meant to his grandfather. He would always remember the stories Solomon had told him how it had been his dream to open a game shop to keep himself occupied in the years of retirement that were ahead of him as he put the life of an explorative, rambunctious archeologist behind him. Yugi knew, that as Solomon got older, that it was only a matter of time before the manic, disordered city life that embodied Tokyo would wear him down. But, what he did not expect, was for it to be four months soon. He thought that he would be able to make it through the first semester of the new high school he started at that year. But again, he expected too highly of his grandpa's ability to remain in one place.

For today, shortly after Yugi had arrived home from school, Solomon told Yugi that he needed to speak with him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Yugi shut the front door lightly behind him, as he weaved his way through the crowded lobby of the game shop. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He called over the noise._

_"Oh! Yugi could you give me a hand for a few minutes?" Solomon asked motioning with his head towards the group of people at the counter._

_Laughing lightly, Yugi dropped his backpack in the corner behind the counter and opened the second register to help get customers checked out, or answer questions they had about new products and rule inquiries. It didn't take long till the crowd dwindled down and Solomon bid goodbye to the final guests, closing and locking the door behind them. Sighing and chuckling, he turned to Yugi who was closing out the registers and counting the profit the store had made. "$1,895.62." Yugi said, handing the cash to Solomon. "That's a pretty decent day grandpa."_

_"Yes it is," Solomon agreed nervously. "Um..Yugi?"_

_"Yeah Jii-Chan?" Yugi replied, grabbing his small, brown back pack from where he had placed it and flung it on his shoulder._

_"Could I possibly talk to you a moment?" Solomon asked, hesitant._

_Instinctively, Yugi became defensive. "Sure. What is it?" He answered in a somewhat snippy tone._

_"Well, you see..." Solomon began, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Do you still have those cardboard boxes from our last move?"_

_"Yeah. Why?" Yugi asked, glaring._

_Solomon gulped, "You're gonna need to get them out again."_

_Yugi remained silent, and Solomon continued. "We're going to be moving to Domino City."_

_"WHAT!?" Yugi yelled._

_"I know that you're upset but I just tho..." Solomon said, trying to explain._

_"WHEN!?" Yugi yelled again, not caring to listen to his grandfather's excuses for moving this go around. He's heard it all before._

_"Tomorrow morning." Solomon flinched slightly as he finished the last word, preparing for the worst. _

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Yugi was astounded. "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH NOTICE FOR SCHOOL! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!?"_

_"I already notified your school a month ago..." Solomon started again._

_"A MONTH AGO!? YOU DECIDED THIS A MONTH AGO AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME!?" Yugi was beyond mad, he was livid._

_"I know I should've told you sooner my boy. But I wanted you to focus on..." Solomon looked at Yugi with pleading eyes._

_"FOCUS ON WHAT? OBVIOUSLY I SHOULDN'T HAVE FOCUSED ON MUCH OF ANYTHING SINCE I'VE GOT TO LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND AGAIN!" Yugi could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes, and fought them back._

_"Please try to understand Yugi." Solomon begged, a tear falling down his cheek. He hated seeing his grandson hurt and upset._

_"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME!" Yugi was beyond listening._

_"Yugi please. Let me explain." Solomon tried again_

_"NO! I HATE YOU GRANDPA! GO ON YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" Yugi yelled as he turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, running into his room and slamming the door behind him._

_Leaving his broken hearted grandfather alone in the lobby of the game shop downstairs._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

Yugi sighed for he knew that in his rage he had said a few things that he didn't mean. But, Jii-Chan did drop the touchy 'M' bomb on him. Then again, he really should've seen it coming. He just figured that the stress of moving so much had finally gotten to him after all these years. And Domino? Really? Of all the places in Japan, out of all the small towns, his grandfather chose Domino City. The one place that was under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, it rarely, if ever; saw the suns warm rays. Not to mention the suicidal/missing person's rates weren't exactly the lowest in the entire country. He seriously thought that maybe, just maybe, he should reconsider having his grandpa checked for mental illness.

Chuckling to himself, he looked around his room and realized that he had stopped packing after being lost in thought. The small room that he had the pleasure of calling his own for a few short months stood in shambles. Empty and partially packed boxes of various sizes where scattered about everywhere! Some that held his clothes were on the bed; a few others that held his books and comics sat on his desk; and the rest that held miss-matching knick knacks and toys were spread out over the floor.

But, the box that he held in his hands, however, was special. It was a small, golden box that was covered in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. The different designs and symbols seemed to almost radiate in the dull light of his room, while a rather large eye sat in the middle on both sides of it. This box had been given to him by his grandpa after Solomon had returned home from an archeological dig in Egypt's fabled "Valley of the Kings." Solomon had told Yugi that this box held a legend of its own. For it had held, for a time, the pieces of the legendary 'Millennium Puzzle' that had once been worn by a great and powerful Pharaoh. Legend says that this Pharaoh used the power of the puzzle to lock away a dark evil that threatened to destroy the world of man. It was also said that whom-so-ever were to solve the puzzle and unlock its hidden secrets would carry the power of the Pharaoh with them, as well as a burden of some sort.

Unfortunately, Solomon was unable to decipher what this burden was for part of the stone that held that information had been broken from the tablet and was now lost somewhere deep in history. Another mystery, was when Solomon entered the tomb of the Pharaoh, after many complex puzzles and boo-bee traps, and found the box, it was already empty. He suspected that tomb robbers had found the tomb, and taken the puzzle, leaving the box behind. Which made no sense to Solomon, for the box was made of solid gold. He was sure it would have sold for a pretty penny to the right buyer.

It's ancient past aside, to Yugi, the small box served as a protective container that held his most prized possessions, his Duel Monsters cards. Each and every card he has ever collected or won in a duel was always placed inside it. Out of all the friends Yugi had to ever leave behind, his Duel Monsters were always going to be there.

Yugi chuckled lightly at the thought. Duel Monsters seemed to be the only stable, safe thing in his life at the moment. He found refuge in the various monster, magic, and traps cards that formed his deck. His particular favorite was the all-powerful Dark Magician. This card has been Yugi's loyal friend and has pulled him out of some pretty tight spots in many duels, and has never let Yugi down.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* _

Two knocks gently rapped against Yugi's door. "Who is it?" Yugi called as he gently wrapped the golden box in bubble wrap and placing it inside of another, much larger one.

"May I come in Yugi?" His grandpa's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Yugi thought about it for a moment. He was still rather annoyed with his grandfather from their previous encounter. "Yeah. Come in." He said finally.

Solomon carefully opened the door and entered the room. "I understand you're angry with me my boy." He said gently, "But you must understand that life used to be chalk full of adventures for me and now..." He trailed off, looking at the floor. "Now, as I grow older, such exciting adventures are hard to come by."

Yugi scoffed at this, but allowed his grandfather to continue without saying a word as he sealed the top of the box that he held in his hand with masking tape. "But, I see that this move to Domino as another adventure for the two of us."

"Yeah well I hate moving." Yugi snapped. "I hate having to always say goodbye to my friends. I mean the last city we lived in, I didn't even bother making friends because I knew that we were going to move again. Oh and guess what...WE DID!" His words came out in a harsh rush as he moved to the next box and sealed it up.

All Solomon could do was sit and watch, his old heart ached as he saw that anger that began to grow in his grandson's expression as he rambled on.

"We moved to Tokyo so that the Game Shop could get better business, but now that the city life has become too much for you, we're going to move to Domino!" Yugi exclaimed, feeling hurt and betrayed. "I mean, you've promised and promised for years now that we were going to find a place and stay there! Make it our permanent home! When will that happen grandpa!?" Yugi yelled, turning to face his Jii-Chan.

Solomon cast his gaze at the floor. "I'm sorry Yugi. I know all of this has been really hard on you. And I feel absolutely terrible for dragging you around from place to place like I have."

Yugi rolled his eyes with a harsh breath as he listened to this. Of course he had a reason not to believe Solomon.

Hearing this sound in his grandson's tone, he looked up and crossed the room and sat on the bed. "I want to talk to you about something Yugi." He said softly as he patted the spot on the bed beside him.

Yugi cocked a brow, "What is it grandpa?" He asked, confusion thick in his tone as he crossed the room and sat beside his Jii-Chan on the bed, his amethyst gaze never leaving his aged face.

"Well...you sixteenth birthday is in a couple of days and I know it's a little early but..." He said as he reached into the left-side pants pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "Here." He handed the paper to Yugi who took it gingerly.

As he unfolded the paper, Yugi looked up to Solomon's face, becoming slightly annoyed by the smirk that twisted his lips. Rolling his eyes again, he turned back to the paper as he finished unfolding it, holding it by the creases. As he scanned over the text, his expression changed from that of pure annoyance and anger to shock and disbelief. What he was staring at was an advertisement poster of an open home that was equipped for a store in the basement. It also listed close amenities such as stores, schools, and the like. But at the bottom, in Solomon's rushed scrawl, were different addresses to other locations. It didn't take long for Yugi to realize what this had meant. He looked back up to his Jii-Chan, pure excitement and happiness lighting up his eyes. "You mean...do you really mean it? You're going to buy a place?" He asked, praying that he didn't sound too hopeful.

Solomon chuckled at his grandson's growing joy. "Yes, I do mean it. I figured that it was time for this old fella to settle down and not be such a busy body. Of course, I'm still going to keep the game shop open, but this time Kame Game Store is staying put."

Yugi could no longer contain himself, all the excitement welled up inside him like a hot air balloon. He jumped up slightly then wrapped his arms tightly around Solomon's neck. "Thank you so much Jii-Chan! You have no idea how much this means to me!" He said as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

"You're welcome my boy." Solomon replied, hugging Yugi back just as tight, if not tighter. Finally! He had made his grandson happy instead of making him angry and upset as he had always done.

They embraced like that for a while longer before they finally let go. Letting his arms fall into his lap, Yugi continued to smile from ear to ear, he was pretty positive his cheeks were going to be sore in the morning. But he could then see the worry and fear in Solomon's eyes. Gently, he placed his left hand on Jii-Chan's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I know all of this is going to be new to you and I, and things will be rough for the first little while. But, after a sometime, we'll get used to living a regular, domestic lifestyle grandpa. You'll see." Yugi said as he smiled encouragingly.

Solomon smiled back and chuckled softly as he reached up, placing a free hand over Yugi's. "I know we will. And it'll be good for you to have some stability. You're almost at the age where your social experiences matter the most. Not to mention your schooling, for I'm almost positive that, due to moving around so much, you've fallen behind in your studies." He said as he cocked a brow, and Yugi nodded in admittance.

Sighing, Solomon glanced at the silver watch on his wrist and gockd at the time. "Oh my dear Ra. It's one-thirty in the morning. We both should hit the hay. After all, we do have a long day of travel ahead of us." He said as he stood, stretching out his muscles that had tightened from sitting for so long.

Nodding in agreement, Yugi stood and walked beside Solomon to the doorway of his bedroom. "Not to mention the extensive house hunting we're going to have to do." He said in almost a groan, and his Jii-Chan chuckled.

"Goodnight Yugi. Sweet dreams." Solomon said as he hugged Yugi again.

"Goodnight grandpa. See you in the morning." Yugi replied as he hugged him back before Solomon smiled, turned and left the room.

Yugi watched as his grandfather meandered down the hallway then take a turn into this own room before he shut the door to his own. He then glanced around the room to ensure that everything was packed and ready to go for tomorrow. He didn't want to leave anything unchecked for fear that he might forget something. He did a once around the room, checking all the dressers, drawers, and any other space that he could think of that something may take refuge and hide in. Seeing that nothing had been left out, he breathed a deep sigh of relief knowing that he was indeed prepared for the long day of moving that was ahead tomorrow.

Yugi stretched and yawned then crossed the room to the small, deep blue sleeping bag that was lined with plad on the inside that sat on the floor. Grabbing it, he then walked over to the bed and unrolled the bag on the top of it. Looking down, he debated whether or not he wanted to change into his pajamas, then just decided against it for he was too lazy to dig through his clothing boxes to try and find them right now.

Turning around, he flicked off the light then crawled into bed. Snuggling down into the sleeping bag, Yugi took a deep breath in, then held it for a few second before letting back out again. He did this a few more times, feeling his body relax with set. Taking another deep breath in, he could feel as sleep engulfed him.


End file.
